


Sometimes All You Need Is A Good Snuggle

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lady Sif the cat, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a bad day. (Just one of those days where you wake up and you just feel <i>off</i>.) Peter makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All You Need Is A Good Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/gifts).



> For Infinity who was having a bad day. <3

Some days were easier to get through than others and today was just one of the bad ones. It was one of those days where upon waking up Stiles just knew that the day was _off_.

There was the feeling of something missing, almost as if he had forgotten to do something, but it was not a feeling he knew was there until he got home. Stiles had to go through the entire day with an ache in the back of his throat and an obstacle in his mind.

The feeling followed Stiles from the time he got out of bed until he walked in the door from work. The door slammed behind him and he breathed a deep sigh of relief, the loud sound reverberating through him.

“Welcome home.” Peter called from further in the house.

Stiles smiled at the distracted lilt to his husbands voice but the smile quickly faded. The ache grew larger and Stiles honestly felt like he could cry.

He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, going in search of some chocolate milk. It was just Stiles’ luck that on this day, unlike every other day when he came home from work, Lady Sif was in the kitchen.

_**Meow**_ she yowled out as Stiles stepped on her tail. 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry pretty Lady!” Stiles jumped back and quickly kneeled down, scooping up their three year old female bengal cat.

She purred and nuzzle into his face, inadvertently wiping away the few tears that had trickled down from his eyes. Stiles squeezed her tighter to his chest and nuzzled her back.

“Well now, this is a sight to see. My two beauties upset!” Peter said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Stiles stood up and turned around, Lady Sif still snuggled close, to see his husband frowning. “It’s just been a bad day.”

Peter hummed his agreement. “I see that.” He stepped up and pulled Stiles and Lady Sif in for a hug.

Stiles melted into the embrace, the heat and the strength his husband exuded in so loving a gesture almost everything Stiles needed in that moment. _Almost_.

Peter nudged Stiles’ head up from where it had been snuggled into the wolf’s neck and gave him a calculating look.

“I know just what you need.” Peter said before leaning in to place a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead before turning around and pulling Stiles along with him. He ushered Stiles along to the living room and bundled him up in the corner of the couch.

Lady Sif wiggled her way out of Stiles’ arms and hopped up onto the back of the couch while Peter busied himself getting the tv set up. When Peter stepped back Stiles could see the menu for the Princess Bride on the screen.

Peter handed Stiles the remote after pressing play and made his way back into the kitchen. Stiles watched as Peter Faulk came on screen and chuckled along at Fred Savage’s antics. This really was the best movie.

Peter came back into the living room with a class of milk in one hand and a peanut butter and jam sandwich in the other; Stiles smiled as he saw his favourite comfort foods in his husbands hands.

Stiles took the offerings, tilting his head up for the kiss that Peter bestowed upon him to land on his lips this time.

“I’ll be right back.” Peter whispered, laying one final peck to Stiles’ lips, before making his way upstairs.

Stiles soon became focused on the movie and startled when the couch dipped under the abrupt weight of Peter jumping onto the couch. Except it was not Peter the man but Peter the wolf.

Stiles felt the tears peak again and did not bother to try to stop them as Peter flopped across his lap and rumbled.

Stiles had pointed out to his husband not long after they were married, in a drunken rant that he does not remember, that Stiles loved nothing more than snuggling with his husband in wolf form when he was having a rough day. To this day, any time Peter sensed Stiles needed it, the werewolf would shift and snuggle Stiles until the wolf sensed Stiles was finally feeling better - no matter how long it took.

Stiles buried his face in the wolf’s fur as his tears continued to fall and the movie played along in the background. Peter kept a low and soothing rumble the entire time.

Lady Sif took it upon herself to join in on the snuggling and daintily stepped onto Stiles’ head before stepping onto Peter’s back and making herself comfortable. It forced a laugh out of Stiles when Peter grumbled and just like that he was breathing easier.

The tears were still falling but Stiles was finally able to sit back and enjoy the movie as he rubbed gently at his wolf’s ears. They spent the rest of the movie just like that and when the ending credits rolled Peter stepped off the couch and went to their bedroom to shift back.

When he came back down the stairs Stiles was still waiting for him on the couch. He held open his arms for his husband and grinned as the man flopped across his legs just as he had done just over an hour ago.

“I love you.” Stiles smiled down at Peter.

Peter wrinkled his nose before smiling. “Of course you do.”

Stiles laughed and poked Peter in the ribs. “Ass. Just for that I’m ordering veggie pizza instead of meat lovers.”

“Brat.” Peter growled, baring his teeth.

Peter was silent as Stiles ordered the pizza - _meat lovers_ \- but reached up to cradle Stiles’ head once he hung up. “Feeling better?”

Stiles smiled and answered his husband with a kiss. He was feeling much better and it was all thanks to the man who was currently capturing his every breath.

_**Meow**_ Lady Sif let out and Stiles broke away from the kiss to laugh at the cat. Of course she had helped and Stiles grabbed her, and he and Peter proceeded to smother the yowling cat with kisses before she reminded them that she only doled out love on her terms in the form of loving scratches along their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
